stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Sportveld Civitas Libertas
Sportveld Civitas Libertas is een complex van drie sportvelden in Civitas Libertas. Hier is de lokale voetbalclub van Civitas Libertas gevestigd, FC Civitesse. Twee sportvelden behoren tot deze club, het derde sportveld wordt gebruikt voor atletiek. Veel professionele sporters gebruiken het atletiekveld vanwege het makkelijke vervoer en rust, in Wikistad heb je dit niet. Deze sporters overnachten vaak in het nabije Hotel Requies. Het sportcomplex bestaat sinds april 2007, vlak voor de officiële herstichting van Civitas Libertas. Op 27 mei 2007 werd de eerste officiële wedstrijd georganiseerd door de Libertaanse Voetbalbond hier gespeeld. Een paar dagen later, op 2 juni, werd hier de allereerste Beker van Libertas geopend met de wedstrijd FC Civitesse-FC Olympia. Jeugd en voetbal :Zie FC Civitesse voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp Het voetbalclubje FC Civitesse is erg geliefd bij de jeugd. Het telt alleen nog niet zoveel leden, omdat Civitas Libertas nog in een ontwikkelingsfase zit. Iedere zaterdag wordt er gespeeld tegen FC Libertaneza uit Wikistad, wat op dit moment de enige concurrent is. De club heeft een eigen clubhuis met daarin een kantine. Op het moment zijn er maar vier kleedkamers vanwege geldtekort. Basketbal :Zie CBC Strand voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp Het sportcomplex is de thuisbasis van het net-opgerichte CBC Strand. Deze basketbalclub is nog niet zo belangrijk, maar hoopt het binnenkort wel te worden. Het aantal leden stijgt per dag. Atletiek Het atletiekveld is erg goed afgescheiden van de voetbalclub. Het veld is goed onderhouden, en zoals hierboven vermeld erg geliefd bij de professionele sporters. Naast het veld is er ook een klein, maar luxe restaurantje. Alleen pro's mogen daar komen. De parkeerplaats is speciaal gemaakt voor limousines. Onder andere Piet DeCivita en Marieke von Wikistadt trainen hier iedere week. Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia thumb|Georganiseerd door de [[LOIS/Voetbalbond|Libertaanse voetbalbond]] thumb|Logo van [[FC Olympia]] thumb|Opstelling van [[FC Civitesse]] Op 2 juni wordt hier feestelijk de Beker van Libertas geopend. Dit toernooi begint gelijk met een sterke wedstrijd, die tussen FC Civitesse en FC Olympia. Om 20:30 uur wordt er hier gespeeld. Het is de tweede officiële wedstrijd georganiseerd door de Libertaanse voetbalbond, net na de oefenwedstrijd tussen FC Civitesse-FC Libertaneza, waarvan het verslag hier te zien is. Voorbeschouwing Het beloofd echt een prachtavond te worden, de Beker wordt feestelijk geopend met vuurwerk en Libertaanse volksdansen. Daarna komen de spelers het veld op en volgen de clubliederen van beide clubs. FC Olympia arriveerde hier op 30 mei, en overnachtte in het nabije Hotel Requies. FC Olympia, en FC Civitesse ook, speelden nog twee trainingen, open voor publiek. Er waren een paar ruziezoekers op het sportcomplex van CL, toen de twee bussen uit Maple Hills met het Olympiaanse team en zijn supporters aankwamen, maar deze hooligans werden door de politie al gauw in bedwang gehouden. Over de opstelling van Civitesse, dit is echt raar, nietwaar? Ik bedoel, coach Alexandru eq. gaat spelen in een 5-4-1-opstelling waarin hij ook de laatste tien minuten van de oefenwedstrijd tegen FC Libertaneza heeft gespeeld. Volgens sommigen is het eerder een 5-2-3-opstelling vanwege de aanvallende vleugelspelers die op het middenveld zijn opgesteld. Het zal wel iets worden, maar ik snap zijn bedoelingen niet helemaal. Volgens hem wilt hij "zeker" spelen, maar de vraag is of het ze zo lukt om te scoren? En nu over de opstelling van coach Vercingetorix van FC Olympia. Niks bijzonders eigenlijk, een 4-4-2-opstelling en met goeie spelers opgesteld. Het wordt wel afwachten, want dit is de eerste wedstrijd van FC Olympia, we zullen zien wat de spelers ervan bakken. Een journalist die naar een van de open trainingen ging zei: Ja, de spelers blijken helemaal in vorm te zijn, en als ik ze vergelijk met het Civitaanse team, nou ja ze zijn zeker niet minder goed, sterker nog, de aanvallers lijken erg gemotiveerd te zijn en schieten erg gericht. Het zal zeker een sterke wedstrijd worden. De wedstrijd zal in totaal minstens een uur in beslag nemen, het gaat als volgt: *Er worden 20 "wedstrijd"minuten gespeeld, oftewel 5 echte minuten, dan komt Alexandru eq. verslag uitbrengen over de wedstrijd. De coaches kunnen eventueel wijzigingen aanbrengen. *In de pauze gebeurt hetzelfde *Ongeveer 20 wedstrijdminuten na de pauze, oftewel 5 minuten na de pauze, krijgen beide coaches weer de kans om wat wijzigingen aan te brengen. *In de 90'ste minuut wordt het verslag afgemaakt, met alle grote kansen in de wedstrijd en alle data worden toegevoegd. Dit zal zeker veel tijd in beslag nemen, dus blijf gerust een uur kletsen bij Discussies tussen toeschouwers hieronder, en wacht tot er verslag wordt uitgebracht, om de (ong) 5 minuten. Wij wensen u een prettige wedstrijd, en moge de beste winnen! «''De wedstrijd wordt gesponsord door Terra Media Group» Opstellingen '''FC Civitesse:' 5-4-1-opstelling: *keeper: Mick Langhout *verdedigers: Arthur Jefferson, Carlo Llebero, Johan Aless, Tim van Libertas, Atjuh Winuwé *middenvelders: Ruben von Wikistadt, Rick Bird, Alexandru Bandescu, Sander Janssen *aanvallers: Robin Victoriaan *wissels: Vinberg, van Civitas, Lliberan, Ponente, Vonzen, Heyts FC Olympia: 4-4-2-opstelling: *keeper: Pablo Vespeos *verdedigers: Wouter van Wielo, Sander el Bruna, George Poppinho, Jan Talent *middenvelders: Jonas Merkc, Dagmar Ramgad, Ricardo el Poppo, Mustafa Ostrumpki *aanvallers: Gerdinho Superbus, Joeri Capèr *wissels: Lotat, Suctie, Fatih, Maple, van Binnen, Mbobe Stand Symbolen Symbolen die tijdens een wedstrijd door de voetbalbond gebruikt wordt. *15px *Afbeelding:wissel in.png *Afbeelding:wissel uit.png *15px *15px *15px Wijzigingen aangebracht door de trainers Verslag De aftrap wordt om 20:30 uur genomen door de thuisclub, FC Civitesse. Wedstrijdoverzicht ! Gegevens !! FC Civitesse !! FC Olympia |- |''Schoten (totaal)'' | .. | .. |- |''Schoten op doel'' | .. | .. |- |''Tackles'' | .. | .. |- |''Overtredingen'' | .. | .. |- |''Gele kaarten'' | .. | .. |- |''Rode kaarten'' | .. | .. |- |''Blessures'' | .. | .. |- |''Balbezit'' | ..% | ..% |- |''Passes'' | ..% | ..% |- |} Discussies tussen toeschouwers Op 3 juni wordt alles naar LOIS/Voetbalbond/Wedstrijden verplaatst. Heye,.. have a nice match! Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 20:32 (UTC) :En coach? Hoe ziet alles eruit voor Civitesse? 2 jun 2007 08:35 (UTC) ::Alle spelers zijn in vorm, geen bijzonderheden. Het belooft wel een spannende wedstrijd te worden want beide teams zijn even sterk (he he, frankrijk tegen frankrijk, op de ps2 :p). Maar, we'll see. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 08:40 (UTC) :::Ik hoop dat we dit keer wél winnen. Die beker zou mooi staan in de prijzenkast... 2 jun 2007 08:47 (UTC) ::::Inderdaad! Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 08:50 (UTC) :::::We krijgen iig geen tegendoelpunten, we hebben een waterdichte verdediging! Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 08:52 (UTC) ::::::Dat mag ik hopen. De vorige keer stonden we in het begin goed voor, maar daarna... 2 jun 2007 08:53 (UTC) :::::::..maar daarna kreeg Ruben een rode kaart... :p. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 08:53 (UTC) ::::::::Ik kan daar toch niets aan doen! Waarom vernoem je die Duitser toch naar mij! :p 2 jun 2007 08:56 (UTC) :::::::::(na gekl**t van mezelf) Lol :p. Omdat jij r de juiste persoon voor bent.. :p. Maar wees blij, ik heb hem opgesteld, hij staat in de basis. Maar als ie weer een rode kaart krijgt dan kan ie het wel vergeten. Dan is ie trouwens ook geschorst voor de uitwedstrijd tegen Olympia. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 09:00 (UTC) :Hbe een oefenwedstrijd gedraait, 1-0 voor FC Civitesse :). Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 10:03 (UTC) ::Dat wil eigenlijk weinig zeggen... :::Idd, dat zegt weinig, maar je kunt ook geen grote cijfers verwachten als Frankrijk tegen Frankrijk speelt.. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 10:22 (UTC) ::::Als Zidane nog een kopstoot uitvoerd... 2 jun 2007 10:23 (UTC) ::::: LOL! Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 10:44 (UTC) Weddenschappen Zin om een weddenschap af te leggen? :Wie gaat er winnen, Civitesse of Olympia? *'club - naam - inzet' *FC Civitesse - Ruben Geleyns - 2.5% van mijn eer *... Categorie:Civitas Libertas Categorie:Sport